


The Devil's gift

by The_darkstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_darkstar/pseuds/The_darkstar
Summary: Chloe returns a very important present back where it belongs.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Devil's gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the characters created by Neil Gaiman, Sam Keith and Mike Dringenberg.
> 
> Just a small, very small piece I put together in a burst of inspiration.  
> The setting is following the end of season four.
> 
> No beta.

Chloe had never been one for jewellery. Her job required she wore comfortable clothing, practical shoes for running and forgo all extra accessories such as necklaces, earrings and rings. This had never been a problem before. In the past, the only jewellery she had ever worn was a short chain with a small and simple pendant touching the space between her collarbones. Today she spent a good five minutes staring at the velvet box containing the only other piece of jewellery she owned; a small, charred bullet hanging from a chain. 

Her birthday gift.

A gift she had rejected in favour of appeasing an ex-boyfriend whose obsession with Lucifer had nearly destroyed her partnership —nay, her friendship— with the man.  
During the long months since Chloe had found out the truth, the bullet necklace had sat unperturbed on its cushioned box. She had never worn it, though she had been tempted into it.

First, she had still been terrified of his devil face, then there was Father Kinley planting doubt in her heart and mind… and then, once Kinley was out of the picture, putting on the necklace would have felt like rubbing salt on an open wound. She didn't think Lucifer would have taken the gesture as a symbol of peace, rather he would have thought she was mocking him or something.

Things were different now. For starters, there no jealous boyfriends and meddling priests trying to drive them apart. And they were together now—as in a boyfriend and girlfriend sort of way. Lucifer was back from Hell for good and, according to him, in no hurry to get back down.

He was here to stay. Chloe was no longer afraid and they were finally taking a step forward in their relationship.

"I thought that as I'm not likely to penetrate you, you would like a token of the time you penetrated me."

She closed the clasp of the chain around her neck.


End file.
